


The Moon Will Sing

by Dionynic



Category: Urban Shadows (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canon Backstory, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, implied romantic feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionynic/pseuds/Dionynic
Summary: In which Orion gets turned into a vampire after working for one Theodore Stokes at his pharmaceutical company.
Kudos: 2





	The Moon Will Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a song called The Moon WIll Sing by The Crane Wives. It's a pretty good song and sort of inspired this fic? Not much but, it was a half decent fit.

**Step one, look professional yet appetizing**. 

This was no concern of Orion;s, not really. He slipped on a delicate white button up, rolling up the sleeves and leaving a few buttons at the top unbottoned. He had Mr. Stokes down to a science, knew all the best places to show off, every spot that he liked to feed from when it came time. It was an odd experience, getting bitten. One could get used to the feeling, certainly. He stuffed a red scarf into his work bag, in case Theo went for the neck. It was possible he'd get bitten on the arm but less likely. After all, a sore arm would impede his work. And so, the neck was usually the best bet. So, he prepared for thar.

Orion slid into his bathroom, taking a couple of minutes to brush his teeth and do his hair. Every bit of him had to be just perfect, as it was every day. Despite much of this effort being towards Theo, it wasn't all for him. He had other people to impress after all. Adoring fans who wanted to do just what he did. Eyeliner, eyeshadow and lip gloss were applied quickly and simply. He felt like it really completed the look and he would have done more if he wasn't planning on giving up some blood today. He pulled out his phone and took a quick selfie, posting it before shoving his phone back into his pocket and finishing up his preperation for the day. After ensuring his perfection, off he went, heading to work.

**Step two, keeping yourself well fed and well hydrated.**

Well, there was more to it than that. Well fed was important, but so was eating the right things. Orion kept himself pretty decently healthy, but he liked to indulge in sugary foods and drinks when he could. Theodore worked hard, he deserved a treat every now and then. He laughed as he sipped at the frappucino in his hand, thinking about how Mr. Stokes would roll his eyes if he were to ever voice that thought out loud. Not only him, but Phillip too. Either way though, if Theodore didn't like it, he'd never complained before. At least, not to his face he hadn't. Some upbeat song played in the car as he drove himself to Stokes Pharmaceutical Company, taking a bit of a longer way around so he could get rid of his drink before he got to the office. God forbid he only show up with something for himself. He could only imagine some of the others trying to immediately send him back out to get something for them. Anyways, he'd left early that morning so there was nothing to be too concerned about.

**Step three, be prepared for after the bite.**

Orion put his car in park and checked his bag, keeping a careful count of what he had in there. Plenty of water and some cut up orange slices in a ziploc bag were what he had packed for immediately after. He had a decent lunch but this was just to regain some energy after his blood was taken. Part of him briefly wondered what Theodore would do if he forgot and passed out one day. But, he quickly pushed the thoguth from his mind. He'd probably leave him for Phillip to take care of. And he would likely get no sympathy from Phillip either. Maybe a cold rag against his forehead or something. 

Orion got out of his car, careful to lock it behind him before he headed inside the building. He could already hear the thrum of people working around him. At this point his internship had pretty much run out but he was still working around the office, helping out where he could. He flitted around, doing what he could until he saw Phillip, and immediately he darted over to him.

"Phillip! Could you be a dear and tell Mr. Stokes that I'm here and ready whenever he needs me?" Orion's voice was sugary sweet and he flashed a toothy grin at Phillip who only responded with a brief nod, already pushing past him in pursuit of some goal that simply didn't involve Orion. He shrugged and got back to work until he was finally called to Theodore's office. Some part of him felt relieved, finally he could get this over with for the day!

**Tip: Bring some extra bandages, they're always handy.**

"Good morning Mr. Stokes! I hope you've had an alright day so far!" Orion's voice is sugary sweet again as he slips into Theodore's office as easily as if it were his own bedroom. The Shark looks up from his desktop and Orion pauses, varely breathing for a moment. He'd been recovering from a recent injury so he hadn't been able to be as regular with Theodore, not until the medication was no longer necessary. And the vampore before him looked absolutely ravenous. Did he not have any other Suppliers? Or was what he'd taken from them, simply not enough? It only took the smallest gesture before Orion was walking over to Theodore, leaning forward carefully. 

"Where do you need me? I can sit down on a chair or something, or stand if you think that's better." He dropped the sweetness, straight to business, as though too much more and his boss would suddenly be on him like a pack of wild dogs. 

"Sit." Was all the response he got before he sunk down into a cushy chair, closing his eyes and preparing himself. Well, he wasn't as prepared as he thought he would be. A quiet gasp left him as he felt fangs prick his skin, and that's the last thing he could recall before it all went dark. Certainly there must have been more that happened before he fainted, but when he woke up, he was laid up on a couple of the chairs in Theodore's office that had seemingly been pushed together. He could hear the faint sounds of Phillip and Theodore speaking, it sounded as though Mr. Stokes was stressing out about something and Phillip was trying to get him to calm down. 

"Mr. Stokes? Phillip?" Orion croaked out and immediately he tried clearing his throat, hating how he sounded at that moment. Both of them turned to him and he could swear that there was both relief and frustration there. But the look was quickly gone.

**Tip: Be prepared for the impossible, really, be fucking prepared.**

It was another day entirely that Orion found himself in Theodore's office, drinking down some blood he'd been offered as if it was the first time he'd had a chance to eat or drink anything in months. But that wasn't true, it hadn'tbeen that long at all. And yet, the blood that he was drinking down was more satisfying than the food and water he'd tried to get down previously. As it turns out, that day Theodore had turned him. He swore up and down that it was an accident, that he ahdn't meant to and it would never have been his intention. If anyone else had come through that door, he probably would've done the same thing to them.

 _But no one else did_. The thought was on his mind for a while before he forced himself to stop thinking about it. No use in that. He had more things to worry about now. For instance, what was he supposed to tell his parents? They didn't even know he was a Supplier. But then, he supposed he'd just keep it a secret. How bad could keeping a secret like that be anyways? He didn't let himself think about that too hard.


End file.
